Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki (黒崎　一護, Kurosaki Ichigo) ist der Hauptprotagonist in der Serie Bleach. Die Story beginnt damit, dass Ichigo Shinigamikräfte durch das Zusammentreffen mit der für seine Heimatstadt zuständige Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki erlangt. Diese Kräfte erhält er auf Kosten ihrer eigenen, und deswegen beschließt Ichigo als Ersatz für Rukia Hollows, die bösen Seelen zu jagen, und die gejagten guten Seelen namens Plus mit dem Konsō zu begraben und nach Soul Society zu überführen, also in das Leben nach dem Tod zu befördern. Als er Bekanntschaft mit Soul Society macht und unter anderem auf den Verräter Aizen Sosuke trifft, nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf und er wird Mittelpunkt des Kampfes zwischen Soul Society und Hollow. In einigen von seinen vielen Kämpfen kommt ihm dabei sein innerer Hollow zu Hilfe bzw. in die Quere, wodurch es manchmal zu Konfrontationen zwischen den beiden in seiner Seele kommen kann. Aussehen Ichigo sieht aus wie ein ganz normaler Teenager, mit Ausnahme seiner auffälligen orangefarbenen Haare. Er ist recht groß und muskulös gebaut, was sich aber erst im Laufe der Serie entwickelte und selbst seiner Schwester Karin auffällt. Zudem hat er braune Augen und stehts zusammengezogene Augenbrauen. Als Shinigami, trägt er die Standard-Uniform. Ist dem gerade nicht so, sieht man ihn meistens in seiner Schuluniform oder eng am Körper anliegenden Hosen und Pullover. Er sieht Kaien Shiba sehr ähnlich, was unter anderem schon Byakuya Kuchiki und Jūshirō Ukitake aufgefallen ist. Charakter Ichigo ist ein 15-jähriger, der versucht ein Einzelgängerimage aufzubauen, weswegen seine Augenbrauen andauernd zusammengezogen sind. Er hat von Natur aus oranges Haar, welches viele Schläger auf seiner Schule zu stören schien, daher griffen sie ihn ständig an. Ichigo behauptet, es sei ihm egal, was andere denken, sowohl über seine Haare als auch über andere Dinge, und scheint die Kämpfe mit den Schlägern zu genießen. Er ist auch ein fähiger Schüler, er schnitt als Dreiundzwanzigster in der Schulwertung ab. Ichigo lernt regelmäßig und vernachlässigt seine Hausaufgaben nicht, da er zu Hause nichts Besseres zu tun hat. Später wird jedoch erzählt, dass Ichigo nur so hart arbeitet, um die Vorurteile umzuwerfen, die Lehrer öfter von ihm haben, basierend auf seiner Haarfarbe und seinen Aktionen mit den anderen Mitschülern. Es zeigte sich auch, dass Ichigo, obwohl er durch seine Beschäftigung als Shinigami immer weniger zur Schule geht, immer noch seine Prüfungen besteht, obwohl seine Lehrer ihm wegen seiner häufigen Abwesenheit Extraaufgaben geben müssen. Als er sich ständig mit anderen prügelte hatten viele Schüler Angst vor ihm, zum Beispiel früher auch sein jetziger Freund Keigo Asano. Man sieht, dass die meisten Mädchen in seiner Klasse, Tatsukis und Orihimes Freundinnen, sich wegen seiner dauernden Kämpfe und seinem Aussehen vor ihm fürchten. Orihime selbst fürchtete sich zwar vor ihm, aber nachdem sie etwas Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte, merkte sie, dass er gar nicht das Monster ist, das sie früher in ihm sah, sie beschreibt ihn sogar als eine sehr freundliche Person mit sehr lustigen Schwestern. Im ersten Film sagte Rukia "er sieht nur angsteinflößend aus". Er scheint von Kindern, zum Beispiel Karins Freunden, die ihn immer nach Hilfe fragen, gemocht zu werden. Nel klammert sich oft an Ichigo, wenn sie Angst hat, und bricht in Tränen aus, wenn ihm etwas Schlimmes passiert, zum Beispiel als Ulquiorra Ichigo während ihres ersten Kampfes fast getötet hat. Er hat noch nie die Stimme gegen seine Schwestern Yuzu und Karin erhoben, hingegen ist eher das Gegenteil bei seinem Vater der Fall. Von der Persönlichkeit her ist Ichigo normalerweise stur, missmutig, waghalsig, reizbar, direkt, manchmal auf Konfrontationskurs (zum Beispiel mit Rukia, Renji oder Ganju), spontan, entschlossen, witzig, zynisch, impulsiv und überaus beschützerisch seinen Freunden gegenüber, besonders, wenn diese in Gefahr sind. Außerdem fühlt er sich extrem unbehaglich im Beisein von nackten oder schamlos bekleideten Frauen, so wie Yoruichi oder Rangiku. In Kämpfen ist er oft sehr eingebildet und verspottet oder provoziert seine Gegner. Es passiert ihm auch oft, dass er Namen falsch liest, so liest er den Namen von Yasutora Sado als "Chado" und den von Uryū Ishida als "Ametatsu Ishida". Eine weiter schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm ist, dass er oft die Namen und Gesichter seiner Klassenkameraden vergisst, so erkennt er Uryū Ishida bei ihrem nach seiner Auffassung "ersten Treffen" nicht wieder und fragt sich, woher dieser seinen Namen kennt. Seine Freunde behaupten sogar, dass er nur die Hälfte der Klasse kennt, und das ist zu einem Running Gag geworden. Nach einem großen verlorenen Kampf kann er auch in eine tiefe Depression verfallen, etwa nach dem Kampf gegen den vierten und den zehnten Espada, Ulquiorra und Yammy. Manchmal ist Ichigo auch sehr analytisch und begreift Dinge schneller als andere. Ichigo hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Respekt und ist oft sehr unhöflich, wenn er mit älteren spricht. Er nennt einige Kommandanten beim Vornamen (Kenpachi Zaraki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki), trotz Protest der letzten beiden und benutzt fast nie irgendwelche Höflichkeitsformen. Nur wenige Leute behandelt er mit Respekt: Yoruichi Shihōin, Kisuke Urahara, Jūshirō Ukitake, Sajin Komamura, Rangiku Matsumoto und Soifon. Später zeigt sich, dass Ichigo im Kampf extrem ehrfürchtig ist. Er veranlasst Orihime, seinen Gegner Grimmjow zu heilen, beschützt ihn nach dem Kampf vor verräterischen Angriffen von Nnoitra und weigert sich, einen halbtoten Ulquiorra anzugreifen. Er vermeidet es, seine Gegner zu töten und trauert meistens, wenn sie sterben. Außerdem hat er eine Abneigung gegenüber seinem inneren Hollow und versucht, seine Kraft zu meiden, außer, es ist absolut notwendig. Jedoch akzeptiert er diesen, da es sich um ein Teil von ihm handelt. 17 Monate nach dem Kampf gegen Aizen hat sich an seiner Eigenschaft ständig in Kämpfe zu geraten nichts verändert. Allerdings hat er die Fähigkeit Geister und andere spirituelle Wesen zu sehen verloren. In der Serie hat Ichigo keine romantischen Gefühle gegenüber irgendwelchen Frauen gezeigt. Es gibt ein starkes Band zwischen ihm und Rukia, und ihre Hass-Liebe-Beziehung hat etwas an romantischem Potenzial. Orihime ist in Ichigo verliebt, aber Ichigo zeigt keine Anzeichen von Liebe, da er nur beschützerische Gefühle für sie gezeigt hat. Neliel hat zu Ichigo ebenfalls eine starke Zuneigung entwickelt, und ist in ihrer Kinderform anfangs eifersüchtig auf Rukia gewesen. In ihrer erwachsenen Form hat sie Ichigo bei ihrer Umarmung fast sämtliche Knochen gebrochen. Im 1. Movie hatte Ichigo eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Senna entwickelt, was auch von außen her sehr romantischt wirkte. Er ist außerdem der Grund gewesen, dass Senna am Ende ihr Leben opferte, um seines zu retten. Vergangenheit thumb|Ichigo als Neunjähriger an der Hand seiner Mutter Ichigos Vergangenheit bestand eigentlich aus einem normalen Leben mit seiner Familie, bis auf den Umstand, dass er Geister sehen konnte. Da sein Name, wie sein Vater ihm sagte, Beschützer bedeutet, wollte er seine gesamte Familie, besonders aber seine Mutter, die der Mittelpunkt der Familie war, beschützen. Also ging er mit neun Jahren in ein Dōjō, um dort Kampfsport zu lernen. An seinem ersten Tag dort traf er in einem Übungskampf auf Tatsuki Arisawa, mit der er sich später anfreundete. Diese besiegte ihn mit einem Schlag in unter zehn Sekunden. Ichigo fing an zu weinen, doch als er seine Mutter in der Tür des Dōjō stehen sah, wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ein breites Grinsen trat hinein. Diese Eigenschaft hasste Tatsuki an ihm. Eines Tages, als er mit seiner Mutter vom Dōjō zurückkam, sah er ein Mädchen an einem Flussbett. Das Flussbett war eigentich ausgetrocknet, doch da es zu jener Zeit sehr regnerisch war, war es voller Wasser. Da das Mädchen sehr traurig aussah, dachte Ichigo, es würde gleich in den Fluss springen, und weil seinem Namen alle Ehre machen und möglichst viele Menschen, allen voran aber seine Familie, beschützen wollte, eilte er dem Mädchen zu Hilfe. Seine Mutter Masaki lief Ichigo hinterher, da es gefährlich war, so nah an das Flussbett zu gehen. Das Mädchen, das eigentlich ein Köder von Grand Fisher war, was verschwunden als Ichigo ankam, und ebenjener Grand Fisher näherte sich Ichigo von hinten. Doch anstatt Ichigo umzubringen, tötete Grand Fisher Masaki. Seit dem Tag verbrachte Ichigo sehr viel Zeit an dem Flussbett, wo er häufig entweder auf- und abging oder einfach nur dahockte. Er gab sich selbst und niemand anderem die Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter und der daraus resultierenden Traurigkeit seiner gesamten Familie. thumb|left|Ichigo schließt mit Chad einen Pakt Später, als er in die Junior High School kam, wurde er häufig wegen seiner orangen Haarfarbe, die bei den normalerweise schwarzen oder braunen Haaren der Japaner sehr ungewöhnlich war, verprügelt. Er färbte sich jedoch nie die Haare oder ähnliches, da er sich nicht um die Meinung der anderen kümmerte. Durch diese ganzen Kämpfe in seiner Jugend wurde Ichigo körperlich ziemlich stark, jedoch gewann er bei seinen Lehrern auch ein Image als Raufbold, was ihn dazu antrieb, in seiner Freizeit, in der er ohnehin meist nur zu Hause saß und nichts zu tun hatte, zu lernen, um seinen Lehrern das Gegenteil von dem, was sie über ihn dachten, zu beweisen. Kurz bevor Ichigo in die High School kam, traf er Yasutora Sado. Dieser wurde grade von ein paar Kriminellen verprügelt. Chad, der sich jedoch wegen eines Eides, den er seinem verstorbenem Großvater schwor, nicht wehrte, war schwer verletzt und an einen Stuhl gebunden. Als die Gangster drohten, Chads Münze, ein Erbstück seines Großvaters, zu zerstören, tauchte Ichigo auf und vertrieb die Kriminellen unter großem Risiko. Nach diesem ersten Treffen, bei dem Ichigo erfuhr, dass Chad nur kämpfen würde, um jemandem zu helfen, nicht aber für sich selbst, schlossen sie einen Pakt, dass sie immer für einander kämpfen würden und sich beschützen würden. Im darauffolgenden Jahr kamen sie beide auf die Karakura High School. Handlung Anfang der Story thumb|left|Ichigo und Rukia treffen sich zum erstenmal Am Anfang der Story sieht und konfrontiert Ichigo einen Shinigami namens Rukia Kuchiki, welche in seinem Zimmer auf der Suche nach einer Seele ist. Während ihrer Konversation greift ein Hollow das Haus an, der Ichigos Spur bis zu seinem Haus verfolgt hat. Wegen Ichigos Einmischen in Rukias Arbeit während einem Versuch, seine Familie selbst zu beschützen wird Rukia verletzt und ist gezwungen, ihm in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Familie Kurosaki zu beschützen, ihre Kräfte zu übertragen. Bei der Übertragung nimmt Ichigo sich fast ihre ganze spirituelle Energie anstatt der Hälfte, wie Rukia es vorgesehen hatte. Mit Rukias Shinigami-Kräften und seiner eigenen immensen spirituellen Energie macht Ichigo kurzen Prozess mit dem Hollow und Rukia geht. Am nächsten Tag taucht Rukia in Ichigos Klasse auf, jetzt allem Anschein nah als normaler Mensch, da seine Mitschüler sie nun ebenfalls sehen können. Rukia erzählt Ichigo, dass sie ihre Seele (Shinigami Aussehen) nun - einem sogenannten Gigai - ruht, der es ihr erlaubt, ihre Kräfte wiederherzustellen und sich zu erholen für die Zeit, in der sie in der Welt der Menschen ist somit der reinen Logik zu folgen auch sie anderen Menschen sehen können die keine sonderbaren und nennenswerten Fähigkeiten besitzen um Hollow´s oder sonstige Konpaku sehen zu können. Bis sie ihre Fähigkeiten wiedererlangt, besteht Rukia darauf, dass Ichigo ihre Pflichten als Shinigami übernimmt, die darin bestehen, Hollow zu vernichten und Seelen in die Soul Society durch das sogenannte Konsō zu bringen. In dieser Zeit es ihm aber nur möglich sich seiner Shinigamitätigkeiten anzunehmen, wenn Rukia ihren Handschuh benutzt um Ichigo und dessen Abbild als Shinigami zu trennen, somit ist er aber von Rukia abhängig. Das kann aber mit der Mod-Soul Kon umgangen werden, indem Ichigo die Seelenpille schluckt. So wird im Prinzip derselbe Effekt ausgelöst wie bei Rukia mit ihrem Handschuh. thumb|Ichigo im Kampf gegen Grand Fisher Ichigos neue Aktivitäten lösen sowohl in der Menschen -, als auch in den Welten der Seelen Hektik aus. An einem Punkt kommt sogar der Hollow Grand Fisher, der von den Shinigami schon seit 50 Jahren gesucht doch nie gefangen wurde, in die Menschenwelt, um die Seelen von Ichigos Schwestern Yuzu und Karin zu fressen. An diesem Punkt erfährt Ichigo, dass es Grand Fisher war, der seine Mutter getötet hat und will sich rächen. Rukia versucht Ichigo vom Kämpfen abzuhalten, da sie fürchtet, Grand Fisher zu stark für ihn sei. Ichigo sagt ihr jedoch, sie solle mit Kon gehen und seine Schwestern nach Hause bringen. Da erinnert sie sich an Kaien Shibas letzten Kampf, den er aus Ehre bestritten hat und befolgt seine Anweisungen widerwillig. Ichigo verwundet Grand Fisher sehr schwer, doch dieser kann fliehen. Während eines Duells mit Uryū Ishida wird eine riesige Menge an Hollow, einschließlich eines Menos Grande, in die Menschenwelt gelockt und in jeder Form besiegt, größtenteils von Ichigo und Uryū. Chads und Orihimes in ihnen schlafende Kräfte werden während der Kämpfe auch erweckt und sie besiegen jeder alleine einen Hollow. Ichigos Sieg gegen den Menos zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Soul Society auf ihn und ruft so den Beginn der nächsten Story-Arc hervor. Währenddessen entwickeln Ichigo und Uryū eine unbehagliche Freundschaft zwischen einem Shinigami und einem Quincy, denn beide haben anscheinend das Leben des jeweils anderen gerettet. Soul Society Arc Nachdem er die Aufmerksamkeit der Soul Society auf sich gezogen hat, verliert Ichigo seine Shinigami-Kräfte wieder, indem Byakuya Kuchiki nach seinem Kampf gegen Renji Abarai das Saketsu, der Hort der spirituellen Energie und das Hakusui, dessen Verstärker zerstört. Der Schaden, den Ichigo hierbei davonträgt lässt ihn als kraftlose menschliche Seele zurück, und während er, mit dem Tod ringend, am Boden liegt, erfährt er, dass Rukia zweier Verbrechen schuldig gesprochen wurde: Erstens, dass sie einem Menschen ihre Shinigami-Kräfte übertragen hat. Zweitens, dass sie sich über die ihr erlaubte Zeit hinaus in der Menschenwelt in einem unauffindbaren Gigai befand. Mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch, Rukia zu retten, weil er die Schuld für diese Verbrechen bei sich sieht, unterzieht er sich einem harten Training unter Kisuke Urahara, welches ihn fast die Seele kostet und auch an den Rand der Transformation zu einem Hollow bringt. Nach dem Training hat er seine eigenen Shinigami-Kräfte freigesetzt und somit sein eigenes Zanpakutō bekommen und desweiteren auch, da er zehn Tage für das Training hatte und schon nach fünf fertig war, einiges an Kampferfahrung, Ausdauer und Mut durch den fünf Tage währenden Kampf mit Kisuke Urahara erlangt. Nach dem Training erfährt er, dass sowohl Chad und Orihime, mit Yoruichi, als auch Uryū, dieser jedoch allein, trainiert haben und mit ihm nach Soul Society gehen wollen, um Rukia zu retten, und obwohl Rukia Ichigo gesagt hatte, dass er es nicht wagen soll, ihr zu folgen, ignoriert er diese Warnung und bricht zusammen mit Chad, Orihime, Uryū und Yoruichi auf. Ichigo bekämpft nach der Ankunft in Seireitei viele Shinigami, darunter auch häufig welche höherer Ränge, zum Beispiel Ikkaku Madarame. Oftmals kommt er nur mit schweren Verletzungen davon und schafft es auch nur mit Müh und Not, zu überleben, doch mit seiner unglaublichen Ausdauer kommt er immer durch bis er geheilt werden kann. Auch taucht eine Hollowmaske, ein Überbleibsel seines Trainings mit Kisuke Urahara, immer wieder an seinem Körper auf um Schläge zu blocken, die normalerweise tödlich wären. Seinen ersten Kampf gegen den Torwächter Jidanbō kann er noch leicht gewinnen, wird dafür aber am Tor von Gin Ichimaru mit Leichtigkeit abgewehrt. Nachdem er durch die Blumen-Kranich-Kanone von Kūkaku Shiba zusammen mit Ganju Shiba und den anderen in Seireitei eindringen konnte, wird er von Ikkaku Madarame, dem 3. Offizier der 11. Kompanie, empfangen und fängt einen Kampf mit diesem an. Ichigo kann ihn auch besiegen, sogar nachdem er sein Zanpakutō befreit hat, und erfährt dann von Ikkaku, dass er von seinem Kommandanten Kenpachi Zaraki gejagt werden wird, der sich den stärksten unter den Eindringlingen aussuchen wird. thumb|Ichigo im Kampf gegen Kenpachi Daraufhin begegnet Ichigo ein weiteres Mal Renji, der Rache für die frühere Niederlage sucht. Renji verletzt Ichigo, doch während des Kampfes erinnert sich Ichigo an einen Angriff, den er im Kampf mit Kisuke Urahara öfter ausgeführt und zu beherrschen gelernt hatte. Dieser eine Angriff, momentan noch namenlos, später sagt der Geist von Zangetsu ihm, dass der Angriff Getsuga Tensho heißt, besiegt Renji. Danach ändert Renji seine Meinung, wem er loyal sein soll und wem nicht, und fleht Ichigo an, das Leben seiner Kindheitsfreundin Rukia zu retten. Für den Versuch, alleine zu kämpfen und zu verlieren kommt Renji in Arrest, während Ichigo von Hanatarō Yamada im Abflusssystem der Seireitei geheilt wird. Auf seinem Weg zum Turm der Buße trifft er endlich auf Kenpachi Zaraki und kann den Kommandant, der laut Hanatarō unsterblich ist, anfangs kaum verwunden. Am Ende benutzt Ichigo die volle Stärke seines Zanpakutō und kann Kenpachi besiegen, ist jedoch selbst kampfunfähig. Kenpachi wird von seiner Vizekommandantin Yachiru Kusajishi weggetragen, während Ichigo von Yoruichi in Sicherheit gebracht wird. Seitdem denkt Ichigo, dass Kenpachi Rache sucht und hat große Angst vor ihm, lief weg, als Kenpachi nach einem weiteren Kampf fragte und fühlt seinen Wunsch zu töten sogar von Weitem. In Wirklichkeit ist Ichigo bloß der Kämpfer, der für Kenpachi die größte Herausforderung darstellt, die er je hatte. Im japanischen Original sagte Yachiru auch: "Ichi ist Ken-chans bester Freund!". Vor seinem Bankai-Training und nach seinem Kampf gegen Kenpachi geht Ichigo zum Turm der Buße, um Ganju und Hanatarō vor Byakuya Kuchiki zu retten. Als er ankommt, stellt er sich Byakuya entgegen, obwohl er noch nicht einmal wieder zur vollen Stärke gefunden hat. Diesmal läuft der Kampf für Ichigo besser als bei ihrem ersten Treffen, doch diesmal unterbricht Yoruichi den Kampf und deutet an, dass sie und Byakuya einige Erlebnisse aus der Vergangenheit teilen. Dann nimmt sie Ichigo mit zum Bankai-Training. Yoruichi erzählt Ichigo, dass er Rukia mit seiner momentanen Stärke nicht retten kann und rät ihm, das Erreichen des Bankai seines Zanpakutō zu trainieren. Nach dem Training greifen er und Yoruichi, zusammen mit den gleichgesinnten Jūshirō Ukitake und Shunsui Kyōraku, die Sōkyōku an, um die Exekution zu verhindern. In letzter Sekunde stoppt Ichigo die Exekution und besiegt die drei angreifenden Vizekommandanten, Chōjirō Sasakibe, Marechiyo Ōmaeda und Isane Kotetsu, mit bloßen Händen. Dadurch und durch das Stoppen der Sōkyōku, einer Klinge mit der Macht von 1.000.000 Zanpakutōs, hat er bewiesen, dass er in den drei Trainingstagen um vieles stärker geworden ist. Dann wird er von Byakuya zum Kampf herausgefordert. thumb|left|Ichigo im Kampf gegen Byakuya Während des Kampfes zeigt Ichigo sein Bankai und weicht den Angriffen von Byakuya geschickt aus. Byakuya kontert, indem er die zweite Form seines Zanpakutō, Senkei: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi benutzt. Nach einer Weile ist Ichigo erschöpft und in einem kritischen Zustand. An diesem Punkt erlangt der Innere Hollow von Ichigo die Oberhand und verletzt Byakuya mit Getsuga Tenshō im Bankai so weit, dass ein noch längerer Kampf für beide unmöglich erscheint. Nachdem Ichigo wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangt hat, kommt es zur Entscheidung in einem finalen Aufeinandertreffen der Schwerter, Byakuya mit der finalen Form seines Zanpakutō, Shukei: Hakuteiken und Ichigo mit seiner gesamten noch verbliebenden spirituellen Energie, da er nach eigener Aussage "so eine coole Technik nicht zu bieten hat". Nach diesem letzten Angriff haben beide nicht mehr die Kraft weiterzukämpfen, aber Byakuya bekennt sich zu seiner Niederlage, weil Ichigo sein Schwert zerstört hat. Dann findet Ichigo heraus, dass die Ereignisse in Soul Society ein ausgeklügelter Plan von Sōsuke Aizen waren und stellt sich diesem zusammen mit Renji entgegen. Sie können Aizen nicht besiegen, nicht einmal Schaden zufügen, und so entfernt Aizen das Hōgyoku aus Rukias Körper. Ohne die Hilfe der anderen Kommandanten sind die beiden hilflos, doch als diese ankommen macht sich Aizen auf den Weg nach Hueco Mundo. Bevor die Gruppe wieder in die Menschenwelt zurückkehrt gibt Ukitake Ichigo ein Abzeichen, das ihm erlaubt, nun auch offiziell in seiner Nachbarschaft Hollows zu vernichten und seine Seele dazu befähigt, seinen Körper jederzeit zu verlassen. Ähnlich wie Rukias Handy alarmiert es auch vor Hollow im näheren Umkreis. Er redet auch mit Rukia, die sich entschieden hat in Soul Society zu bleiben, auch wenn sie versucht haben, sie zu töten. Ichigo verlässt die Soul Society mit Verständnis für Rukia und seinen Shinigami-Kräften. Arrancar Arc Nachdem er mit seinen Freunden, aber ohne Rukia aus der Soul Society zurückkehrt, nimmt sein Leben kurzzeitig wieder den gewohnten, friedvollen Lauf. Mit der Ankunft der neuen Schülers Shinji Hirako ist diese Heiterkeit gebrochen. Denn jener Shinji enthüllt sich Ichigo als ein Anwerber für die Vizard und will Ichigo überzeugen, ihnen beizutreten. Ichigo lehnt beharrlich ab, sogar nachdem Shinji ihm sagte, dass sein innerer Hollow eines Tages die Kontrolle übernehmen und alles in großem Umkreis zerstören würde. Kurz danach werden Ulquiorra und Yammy, zwei Espada aus Aizens Armee, nach Karakura Town geschickt, um Ichigo zu lokalisieren und seine Stärke einzuschätzen. Dabei setzt Yammy sein Gonzui ein, womit er vielen Lebewesen in seiner Nähe die spirituelle Energie aussaugt. Als Ichigo den zu Hilfe geeilten Chad verletzt sieht, aktiviert er sein Bankai und kann dem Décima Espada den rechten Arm abschlagen. Jedoch mischt sich nun sein innerer Hollow ein, der ihn lähmt und Yammy so die Chance gibt, Ichigo und Orihime zu verwunden. Die Ankunft von Yoruichi Shihōin und Kisuke Urahara zwingt Ulquiorra und Yammy zum Rückzug. Da Ichigo denkt, dass er seine Freunde nicht beschützen kann, verliert Ichigo seinen Willen als Shinigami und verfällt in eine Depression. Bis zur Ankunft des Gotei 13-Expeditionsteams hält diese Stimmung an. Rukia, die unter den sechs Shinigami ist, die von Toshiro Hitsugaya angeführt werden, zwingt Ichigo, einen Hollow zu bekämpfen und scheltet ihn dabei die ganze Zeit über. Dies führt dazu, dass Ichigos Wille, seine Freunde zu beschützen wiederkehrt und verstärkt wird. Später am selben Tag diskutiert Ichigo die Bedrohung seitens der Arrancar mit den übrigen Shinigami und lernt dabei, was diese wirklich sind. Danach wird Rukia offiziell in Ichigos Heim eingeladen und darf in einem Bett im Raum von dessen Schwestern schlafen. In dieser Nacht dringen sechs Arrancar in Karakura Town ein, die planen, das zu vollbringen, was Ulquiorra ihrer Meinung nach nicht geschafft hat. Sie teilen sich auf, um sich Ziele mit spiritueller Energie zu suchen. Chads Haus wird als erstes von D-Roy in Angriff genommen, den Rukia schnell erledigt, und danach von dem sehr viel mächtigeren Grimmjow, der Rukia mit einem Schlag ausschaltet. Darauf benutzt Ichigo sein Bankai, doch kann Grimmjow seine Angriffe mit bloßen Händen parieren. Verzweifelt benutzt Ichigo Getsuga Tenshō um Grimmjow zu schaden, den Angriff, der seinem inneren Hollow beinahe erlaubt, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, und Ichigo merkt an, dass der Hollow die Kontrolle komplett übernehmen würde, wenn er den Angriff noch zwei oder drei Mal einsetzen würde. Ichigo schadet Grimmjow sogar und hinterlässt ihm eine große Narbe quer über die Brust, als Kaname Tōsen kommt und Grimmjow nach Hueco Mundo zurückbringt und einen über seine scheinbare Niederlage enttäuschten Ichigo, der sich um Rukias Verletzung sorgt, zurücklässt. thumb|Ichigo kämpft gegen seinen inneren Hollow In diesem Kampf merkte Ichigo, wie wichtig es ist, die Kontrolle über seinen inneren Hollow zu erlangen und sucht Shinji und die Vizard auf, um ihr Angebot anzunehmen. In einem Übungskampf mit Hiyori Sarugaki verliert er einmal mehr die Kontrolle an seinen inneren Hollow, der sie fast umbringt. Nachdem Ichigo selbst wieder die Kontrolle erlangt hat, lernt er von den Vizard, dass er seinen Hollow nicht durch bloße körperliche Kraft oder Willensstärke kontrollieren kann, sondern ihn in den Kern seiner Seele zwingen muss. Nach einem kurzen Training soll Ichigo seinem inneren Hollow in seiner inneren Welt gegenübertreten. Als der Kampf beginnt, hat Ichigo dem Hollow selbst nach vielen Schlagabtauschen nicht verletzen können, während er selbst verletzt und zerstochen ist. Letztendlich wird Ichigo besiegt und sein Schwert zerbricht. Nach einer kurzen Gespräch mit seinem inneren Hollow und einem weiteren mit einer inneren Manifestierung von Kenpachi Zaraki (im Anime kommen auch noch Jin Kariya und Byakuya Kuchiki dazu) realisiert Ichigo, dass das, was ihm im Kampf fehlt, der pure Kampftrieb ist. Nach dieser Erkenntnis steht Ichigo wieder auf, reißt das Schwert des Hollow an sich und spießt ihn damit auf. Ichigo schwindet in die Realität zurück, seinen Hollow zumindest für den Moment gebändigt. Dort erfährt Ichigo, dass er sich in einen Hollow verwandelt hatte, der von den Vizard in Schach gehalten wurde. Danach trainiert Ichigo, damit er seine Maske länger als nur 11 Sekunden lang verwenden kann. thumb|left|Ichigo vs Grimmjow Einen Monat später dringen die Arrancar ein weiteres Mal in Karakura Town ein. Ichigo macht sich daraufhin auf, um Grimmjow zu bekämpfen, obwohl das Limit seiner Maske immer noch nur elf Sekunden beträgt. Dieses Vorhaben schlägt ins Gegenteil aus, denn als Ichigo Grimmjow innerhalb der elf Sekunden nicht besiegen kann, obwohl dieser nur noch einen Arm hat, beginnt seine Maske zu zerbrechen und er wird brutal attackiert. Am Rande der Niederlage und am Boden aufgespießt bekommt Ichigo durch Rukia eine kurze Atempause. Als Grimmjow sich von ihrem Angriff erholt hat, kommt Shinji und bekämpft diesen, bis die Arrancar von Ulquiorra Order zum Rückzug erhalten. Als er sich um Ichigos Wunden kümmert, entdeckt der Vizard Hachigen Ushōda, dass das Reiryoku von Ichigo mit dem von Grimmjow verunreinigt ist. Wie von Hachigen instruiert, bringt Rukia Ichigo zurück in die Kurosaki-Klinik, damit er sich erholen kann. Im tiefen Schlaf wird er von Orihime besucht, die von Ulquiorra zwölf Stunden bekam, sich von einem ihrer Freunde zu verabschieden, bevor er sie mit sich nach Las Noches nimmt. Sie gesteht ihm dort, während er schläft, ihre Liebe zu ihm und will Ichigo küssen, kann es jedoch nicht. Später wacht Ichigo von einem Albtraum auf und merkt, dass seine Wunden geheilt sind. Als er versucht, durch das Reiatsu auf den Heiler zu schließen, kommt Hitsugaya rein und sagt ihm, er solle sofort zu einer Shinigami-Notstandssitzung kommen. Diese Sitzung wird in Orihimes Wohnung gehalten, wo Hitsugaya und Matsumoto ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Durch ein Live-Konferenz-Gerät ist die Soul Society mit der Menschenwelt verbunden. Kommandant Ukitake begrüßt ihn und informiert ihn, dass Orihime von einem Arrancar verschleppt wurde und möglicherweise tot sein könnte. Ichigo sagt, dass sie in der Nacht zuvor noch bei ihm war, um ihn zu heilen, was General-Kommandant Yamamoto zu dem Schluss kommen lässt, dass sie eine Verräterin sein könnte. Renji beantragt die Erlaubnis, nach Hueco Mundo zu gehen um sie zu retten, doch Yamamoto lehnt den Antrag ab. Er sagt, dass das Leben einer Person und das Leben der ganzen Welt miteinander aufgewägt würden, daher ist Orihimes Rettung im Allgemeinen nicht wichtig. Ichigo fragt, ob er alleine gehen könne um Orihime zu retten, doch wieder lehnt Yamamoto dies ab, da er findet, dass Ichigo ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Streitkräfte der Soul Society ist. Die Shinigami werden in die Soul Society zurückbeordert, um die Verteidigung zu verstärken. Somit bleibt Ichigo allein zurück. Trotz der Entscheidung Yamamotos trifft Ichigo zusammen mit Urahara die Vorbereitungen, um Orihime im Alleingang zu retten. In der Schule konfrontiert Tatsuki Arisawa ihn mit ihren Sichtungen, wobei sie über Ichigos Weigerung, sich zu erklären, wütend und gewalttätig wird. Sie eröffnet ihm gegenüber, dass sie Orihimes spirituelle Energie spüren kann und Ichigo und andere Shinigami sehen kann. Sie wird von Keigo und Mizuiro zurückgehalten, während Ichigo kaltblütig weggeht und seinen Freunden sagt, dass sie sich nicht einmischen sollen. Am Abend des Aufbruchs trifft Ichigo am Urahara Shop Uryū, dessen Quincy-Fähigkeiten wiederhergestellt sind, und Chad, der nun einen noch stärkeren rechten Arm hat. Die drei streiten eine Weile, bis Ichigo einwilligt, dass sie ihn auf seiner Rettungsmission begleiten. Urahara öffnet nun ein Tor nach Hueco Mundo. Ichigo führt seine beiden Freunde nach Hueco Mundo, unwissend, dass Tatsuki, Keigo und Mizuiro seine Abreise beobachtet haben. Hueco Mundo Arc In Hueco Mundo treffen Ichigo, Chad und Uryu die drei Hollows Nel, Dondochakka und Pesche, die ihnen freundlich gesinnt sind und ihnen helfen zu Las Noches zu kommen. Doch werden sie vom Wächter Las Noches´ angegriffen, bekommen aber dann unerwartet Hilfe von Rukia und Renji. Diese sind einige Stunden nach ihnen nach Las Noches losgezogen, um Inoue zu helfen. Nachdem Ichigo jeweils einen Schlag von beiden kassierte, da er nicht auf sie gewartet hatte, machen sie alle auf ins innere der Espada-Basis Las Noches. Doch müssen sie sich, als sich die Wege gabeln, trennen, womit jeder seinen eigenen Weg geht. Unerwartet wird Ichigo außerdem noch von Nel verfolgt, die sich nicht mehr von Ichigo trennen will und ihn deshalb folgt. thumb|right|Ichigo trifft auf Inoues EntführerDoch wird Nel eine Hilfe, als Ichigo gegen den Privaron Espada Dordonii kämpfen musst, der Ichigo aufhalten will. Ichigo gewinnt den Kampf und zieht weiter, spürt aber wie die Energie von einem seiner Freunde nach dem anderen schwächer wird. Als er dann auf Ulquiorra trifft, der ihm erzählt, Rukia sei gestorben und ihm gesteht, dass er es war, der Inoue holte, kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Ulquiorra und Ichigo. Ichigo ist fester Überzeugung gewesen, dass sein Gegner der Primera Espada ist und wenn er diesen besiegen würde, hätte er keine Probleme mehr mit den anderen Espada. Doch der Schock, dass sein Gegner "gerade Mal" die Nr. 4 ist, lässt seine Deckung offen, weshalb Ulquiorra Ichigo tödlich verwunden kann. Ichigos lebloser Körper wird zurück gelassen. Doch Grimmjow, der mit Ichigo noch eine Rechnung offen hat, bringt Inoue zu ihm, die ihn heilen sollt, sodass er gegen ihn endlich kämpfen kann. Nachdem Ichigo wieder geheilt ist, willigt er ein. Es kommt zu einem extrem harten Kampf, den Halibel von weiten beobachtet und es als "Kampf zwischen 2 Espada" nennt. Doch am Ende kann Ichigo gewinnen, verschont aber Grimjows Leben. Er will nun nur noch Inoue und seine Freunde wieder in die Reale Welt bringen. Grimmjow steht überraschenderweise auf und will sich nicht geschlagen geben. Ichigo will ihm vom Kämpfen abbringen, aber da erscheint Nnoitra (Quinto Espada), er will sowohl Grimmjow als auch Ichigo töten. Ichigo beschützt Grimmjow, war aber zu stark verletzt für einen weiteren Kampf mit einen Espada. Als Ichigos Ende droht, zeigt sich das Nel der Ex-Tres Espada ist, indem sie sich in ihre wahre Gestalt zurückverwandelt. Nel beschützt Ichigo, hatt aber nicht genügend Energie, ihre Form aufrecht zu erhalten, weshalb sie bald schon wieder ihre Kindergestalt annimmt. Als alles aus scheint, kommt Kenpachi dazu, der erklärt, dass er und drei weitere Kommandanten zur Unterstützung gekommen sind. Kenpachi kann Nnoitra besiegen, während Ichigo von Inoue geheilt wird. Doch nach dem Kampf wird Inoue von Stark entführt. Aizen sperrt die Shinigami in Hueco Mundo ein und überlässt Ulquiorra die Verantwortung für Las Noches. Ichigo macht sich auf, Inoue erneut zu befreien und es kommt zu einem weiteren Kampf mit Ulquiorra. Fake Karakura Town Arc Zu Anfang des Kampfes scheinen beide gleich stark zu sein, jedoch tauchen Loly und Melony auf, um Orihimethumb|left|Ichigo im Kampf gegen Ulquiorra zu foltern. Ichigo will Orhime beschützen, aber Ulquiorra sagt dass Ichigo erst ihn besiegen müsse, um ihr zu helfen. Ichigo muss einigen Attacken einstecken, da immer wieder am Versuch Orihime zu helfen scheitert. Plötzlich taucht Yammy Llargo auf und besiegt ohne Probleme Loly und Melony. Darauf hin will er auch Orihime töten, jedoch taucht in diesem Moment Uryū Ishida auf und hält ihn davon ab. Nachdem Orihime nun wieder in Sicherheit ist, kann sich Ichigo wieder auf den Kampf gegen Ulquiorra konzentrieren und setzt seine Maske auf. Als Ulquiorra merkt wie stark Ichigo ist, verlegt er den Kampf nach draußen und nimmt seine wahre Gestalt an, um zu zeigen wie groß der Kräfteunterschied zwischen beiden ist. Im darauffolgenden Kampf durchbohrt Ulquiorra Ichigo mit einem Cero und während Orihime ihn versucht zu heilen, erwacht der Hollow in ihm. Dieser hat nun eine humanoidere Gestalt, als bei der Verwandlung während des Trainings mit den Vaizard und ist wesentlich stärker als gewöhnliche Hollow oder sogar Menos der Adjuchasklasse (vermutlich sogar mächtiger als Vasto Lorde dies ist jedoch reine Spekulation da man das Ausmaß der Kräfte eines Vasto Lordes nicht kennt). So verletzt er Ulquiorra so stark, dass dieser dann an den Folgen stirbt. Nachdem aber Ichigo zu sich kommt, erinnert er sich nicht mehr daran, was er in seiner Hollow-Form gemacht hat. Später tritt er den Cero Espada Yammy entgegen, um Rukia, Renji und Chad zu retten. Er setzt seine Maske auf, feuert sein Kuroi Getsuga ab und muss feststellen, dass die Maske sich verändert hat. Yammy übersteht den Angriff ohne große Verletzungen, überrascht ihn mit Balas und übewältigt Ichigo. Doch er wird von Byakuya und Kenpachi gerettet, die nun gegen Yammy antreten, obwohl beide Kommandanten sich streiten. Währenddessen sollen Ichigo und Retsu Unohana durch einen Garganta nach Fake Karakura Town gelangen, jenes von einer Maschine Mayuri Kurotsuchis erschaffen wird. So machen sich Ichigo und Unohana auf dem Weg. Auf dem Pfad bemerkt Unohana beim Gespräch mit Ichigo, dass Ichigos Stärke doppelt so hoch ist wie die eines Kommandanten und erstellt sein Reiatsu komplett. Vorher erklärte diese ihm die Fähigkeiten von Aizens Kyoka Suigetsu und dass Ichigo die einzige Hoffnung ist. Nach Tosens Tod taucht Ichigo mit einem Garganta hinter Aizen auf und greift ihn mit einem Getsuga Tensho an. Aizen bleibt dank einer Kido-Barriere jedoch unverletzt und Ichigo setzt seine Maske auf und will ihn bekämpfen. Die anderen verbliebenden Kämpfer treten jedoch an Ichigos Stelle gegen ihren übermächtigen Feind entgegen. Sie versagen jedoch kläglich an dessen Geschwindigkeit, Kraft und an seinem Kyoka Suigetsu, doch Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai greift ebenfalls ins Geschehen ein und versucht Aizen mit einer sehr mächtigen Attacke Ryuujin Jakka zu töten, auch wenn dabei die Gotei 13 stirbt. Ichigo soll sich fernhalten, da er eben nicht zu der Gotei 13 gehört, aber der Plan wird von Wonderweiß, Aizens speziellem Arrancar, zunichte gemacht. Durch Wonderweiß´ Tod entsteht eine Explosion mit der Macht von Ryuujin Jakka, weswegen Yamamoto-Genryusai sich gegen die Explosion wirft, um die Flammen aufzuhalten. Der General-Kommandant greift mit letzter Kraft Aizens Bein und benutzt Hado#96, wodurch Aizen angeschlagen wird, Ichigo greift ihn diesen von hinten mit seiner Maske an. right|thumb|Gin blockt Ichigos angriff Ichigo kann Aizen zwar verletzen, aber dieser kann sich regenerieren, weil dieser sich mit dem Hogyoku verschmolzen hat. Ichigo ist nicht einmal in der Lage, Aizen zu beeindrucken und sein Gegner behauptet auch noch, dass die ganzen Kämpfe des Ersatzshinigamis von ihm selbst geplant wurden. Doch während des Gesprächs erscheint plötzlich Ichigos Vater Isshin als Shinigami auf dem Schlachtfeld, gibt Ichigo eine Kopfnuss und tritt ihm vom Dach eines Hochhauses herunter. Deicide Arc Ichigos Stimmung ist dank seines Vaters wieder positiv und Vater und Sohn kämpfen nun gegen Aizen und Gin. Während Aizen und Isshin weiter weg sind, setzt Gin gegen Ichigo sein Bankai Kamishini no Yari ein. Ichigo musst nun gegen ein 13 km langes Schwert antreten, welches wegen seiner Geschwindigkeit von 500 Mach, das schnellste Zanpakuto ist. Allerdings schafft es Aizen in der Zwischenzeit Kisuke, Yoruichi und Isshin zu besiegen und kehrt in die Soul Society zurück, um seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. thumb|left|Der "neue" Ichigo taucht hinter Aizen auf. Ichigo und sein Vater folgen Gin und Aizen, bleiben allerdings im Dangai, wo die Zeit fast stehen geblieben ist, wo Ichigo das Finale Getsuga Tensho erlernen soll. Dies gestaltet sich aber als ein schwieriges unterfangen, da Tensa Zangestu nicht dazu bereit ist, ihm dieses ohne Weiteres beizubringen. Bei diesem trainiert stößt Ichigo auch erneut auf Hollow-Ichigo, der die letzte Evolution, diese neue Form Ichigos aus dem Kampf gegen Ulquiorra, angenommen hat. Als Aizen Rangiku und Gin töten will, taucht Ichigo mit seinem Vater auf dem Rücken hinter ihm auf. Er legt ihn auf den Boden und bedankt sich bei ihm. Tatsuki und Keigo sind sehr verwundert, denn sie stellen fest das Ichigo längere Haare hat und auch sonst ein bisschen größer als normal ist. Des Weiteren hat er um den rechten Arm die Kette seines Schwertes gewickelt. Nachdem er sich vergewissert hat, dass es allen gut geht, bemerkt Tatsuki und Aizen das sie Ichigos Reiatsu nicht spüren können, woraufhin Aizen ihn unterschätzt und sagt, dass seine Evolution fehlgeschlagen sei. Gin sieht Ichigo in die Augen und meint, dass er starke Augen bekommen hätte und er jetzt gehen und es ihm überlassen könne. Ichigo fordert Aizen auf den Ort zu wechseln, was dieser mit einem abfälligen Kommentar ablehnt. Da packt Ichigo Aizen im Gesicht und schleudert ihn weit weg. Der Kampf scheint loszugehen. Beide zeigen sich als sehr widerstandsfähig, was dadurch gezeigt wird, dass Ichigo ein Kido vom Lvl. 90 mit einer Hand blockt, Aizens Schwert mühelos aufhält und ihm hart zusetzt, Aizen jedoch zuerst unbeeindruckt weiterredet, bis er feststellt, dass Ichigo die klare Oberhand hat. Nach dem Kampf verliert Aizen all seine Kraft, was durch das Hōgyoku bedingt ist, genau wie Ichigo, der aufgrund seines Finalen Getsuga Tenshō seine Shinigamikräfte nach und nach verlieren wird. Kisuke Urahara erklärte Ichigos Freunde nach dem Kampf gegen Aizen, nachdem Ichigo das Bewusstsein verloren hat, dass je mehr sich Ichigo anstrengt, je eher wird der Tag kommen an dem er seine Kräfte verliert. Lost Shinigami Saga Siebzehn Monate sind seit dem Sieg über Aizen vergangen und Ichigo hat sein Reiatsu vollständig verloren. Er versucht sich langsam wieder an das normale Leben zu gewöhnen und spricht sehr selten über die Soul Society. Beziehungen Ichigo hat als Hauptcharakter die meisten Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren der ganzen Serie. Hier sind die Wichtigsten näher beleuchtet. Rukia Kuchiki Ichigo und Rukia stehen sich sehr nahe und vertrauen einander gegenseitig ausnahmslos. Sie ist die Einzige, die es geschafft hat, Ichigo nach seiner Niederlage gegen Yammy wieder aufzubauen. Als Rukia von der Soul Society gefangen genommen wird zieht Ichigo ohne zu zögern los, um Rukia trotz der Gefahren, zu retten. Er meint zu Ganju, dass er es ihr schuldet, weil sie das Leben seiner Familie und sein eigenes gerettet und verändert hat. Auch als Rukia ihm sagt, dass er aus der Soul Society fliehen soll ignoriert er ihre Warnung und riskiert sein Leben für sie. Aber auch sie hat ihn schon mehrmals aus der Klemme geholfen. Als Grimmjow bei seinem Zweiten Eindringen in Karakura Town dabei war Ichigo zu töten friert Rukia diesen ein um Ichigo zu retten. Auch als Orihime nach Hueco Mundo ging und Rukia zusammen mit Renji zurück in die Soul Society beordert wurde, wiedersetzten sie und Renji sich kurz darauf und folgen dem ebenfalls nach Hueco Mundo aufgebrochenen Ichigo. Dieser kassierte beim Wiedersehen von ihr daraufhin auch noch eine Kopfnuss weil er nicht auf Rukia vertraut hat und auf sie wartete. Das zeigt, wie sehr ihre Beziehung mit der Zeit gewachsen ist und beide sich blind vertrauen können und das auch voneinander Verlangen. Teilweise scheint es auch sodass sich beide ohne viele Worte verstehen und wissen, was der andere denkt. Beide necken sich aber auch oft gegenseitig, so zieht Ichigo oft über Rukias Zeichenkünste her, im Gegenzug verpasst sie ihm dann öfters einen kräftigen Schlag mit ihrem Zeichenblock. Yasutora Sado Ichigo und "Chad", wie Ichigo ihn seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nennt, da er seinen Nachnamen Sado falsch gelesen hat, sind schon längere Zeit sehr gute Freunde. Da Chad niemals für sich selbst kämpft schlossen sie einen Pakt, füreinander zu kämpfen. Dieser Pakt hält bis zum Äußersten, wie sich zeigt, als Chad mit Ichigo in die Soul Society geht, weil er für das, was Ichigo wichtig ist, kämpfen will. Später trainierte er mit Renji um stärker zu werden und wieder mit Ichigo mithalten zu können, da er weiterhin an Ichigos Seite kämpfen wollte, aber sah, dass seine Kräfte dafür nicht mehr ausreichten. Orihime Inoue Bevor Ichigo ein Shinigami wurde, hatte Orihime wegen Ichigos "bösem Blick" Angst vor ihm. Als sie sich jedoch besser kennen lernten, wurden sie gute Freunde. Orihime ist sogar insgeheim verliebt in ihn, jedoch werden diese Gefühle scheinbar nicht von Ichigo erwidert, da er sie "nur" als gute Freundin sieht. Jedoch ist er bereit sie unter Einsatz seines Lebens zu beschützen, was sich zeigt als er, trotz vorhergesagter Niederlage, nach Hueco Mundo geht, um sie zu retten. Auch ist er oft besorgt um sie, was sich zeigt, als er nicht will, dass Orihime mit ihm nach Soul Society geht um Rukia zu retten. Außerdem fragt er sie oft, ob es ihr gut geht. Renji Abarai Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung standen sich Ichigo und Renji als Feinde gegenüber. Nach ihrem zweiten Kampf jedoch sind sie Verbündete, da Renji nach seiner Niederlage seinen Stolz vergaß und Ichigo bat, Rukias Hinrichtung zu verhindern. Nach diesem Vorfall schloss sich Renji endgültig Ichigos Team an, und so war es für Renji auch selbstverständlich mit Rukia nach Orihimes Entführung nach Hueco Mundo zu eilen, trotz der Tatsache, dass dies strengstens untersagt war. Ichigo und Renji streiten sich sehr oft, jedoch sind sie sich nach der Aussage Uryus und Chads sehr ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar, vom Charakter her, identisch. Trotz ihrer Streitereien und gelegentlichen Neckereien vertrauen sich gegenseitig blind, da sie wissen, dass der andere sie nicht im Stich lassen würde. Fähigkeiten Ichigo weist viele Fähigkeiten und Kräfte auf. Obwohl er kein offizielles Training an der Shinigamiakademie abgelegt hat, und deswegen vermutlich auch kein Kidō beherrscht, sticht er in den übrigen drei Arten des Shinigami-Kampfes stark heraus. Er ist ein Kämpfer auf dem Niveau eines Kommandanten. Er hat aber keine Position in der Gotei 13 inne und hat von daher auch keine Begrenzung seines Reiatsu in der Menschenwelt, somit kann er in beiden Welten mit voller Kraft kämpfen, im Gegensatz zu Kommandanten und Vizekommandanten, die bei Besuchen in der Menschenwelt nur ein Fünftel ihrer gesamten Kraft einsetzen können. thumb|180px|Ichigo visualisiert die Reiraku *'Immenses Wachstumpotenzial:' Laut vieler Charaktere, beispielsweise Aizen und Urahara, verfügt Ichigo über ein immenses Wachstumspotenzial. Das bedeutet, dass er seine Kraft und sein Potenzial in kurzer Zeit um ein vielfaches erhöhen kann. So lernt er in seinen ersten paar Tagen als Shinigami schon Techniken, die viele andere erst nach jahrelangem Training erlernen. Schon in seiner ersten Woche als Shinigami lernte er, Reiatsu zu visualisieren. Laut Rukia ist dies normalerweise nur hochrangigen Shinigami möglich. Auch sein Bankai lernte Ichigo, mithilfe des Tenshintai, innerhalb von nur drei Tagen, wobei derselbe Vorgang bei anderen Shinigami mit weit mehr Erfahrung über mehrere Jahrzehnte andauern kann. In Hueco Mundo kann Ichigo in seinem ersten Kampf gegen Ulquiorra nicht einmal dessen Bewegungen erkennen und seinem Cero nur mit Hilfe seiner Hollowmaske widerstehen, die damals noch eine Begrenzung von nur elf Sekunden hatte und eine Sekunde nachdem er sie aufsetze wieder zerbrach, da er das Limit schon vorher strapaziert hatte, aber nur wenige Stunden danach kann er seine Hollowmaske ohne erkenntliche Zeitbegrenzung aufbehalten und dem Cero von Ulquiorra selbst ohne Maske unverletzt standhalten. Auch konnte er nach diesen wenigen Stunden, in denen Ichigo mit Grimmjow gekämpft hatte, Ulquiorras Bewegungen erkennen. Als Grund dafür gibt er an, dass entweder er selbst mehr wie ein Hollow oder Ulquiorra menschlicher geworden ist. *'Hakuda-Experte:' Im Hakuda, dem waffenlosen Nahkampf, ist Ichigo Experte. Seitdem er klein war, lernte er Kampfkünste, um seine Mutter und seine Familie zu beschützen, beiderseits in einem Dōjō und zuhause, wo er den Angriffen seines Vaters ausgesetzt war. Als Shinigami konnte Ichigo sich mit bloßen Händen dreier Vizekommandanten entledigen, ohne sich sichtlich anzustrengen. Mit einem Schlag zerschmetterte er Gegetsuburi in seiner Shikai-Form. *'Hoho-Meister:' Auch Hohō beherrscht Ichigo meisterhaft. Er konnte mühelos mit dem Tempo von Byakuya, einem Meister auf diesem Gebiet, der von der Göttin des Blitzes Yoruichi gelernt hat, mithalten und war sogar für dessen Augen und Bewegungen zu schnell. thumb|Ichigo besiegt ohne Waffen 3 Vizekommandanten *'Zanjutsu-Meister:' Ichigo hat ebenfalls Zanjutsu gemeistert, die Schwertkunst. Er beherrscht das Bankai und kann im Schwertkampf mit Kommandanten und Espada mithalten. Mehr dazu siehe Zangetsu. *'Kido:'Die einzige der vier Arten des Shinigami-Kampfes, die man Ichigo noch nie hat anwenden sehen, ist Kidō. Dies liegt aber höchstwahrscheinlich an seiner fehlenden Shinigami-Ausbildung. *'Willensstärke:' Teilweise hängt Ichigos Kampfkraft auch von seiner Persönlichkeit ab. Es ist ihm möglich, Kämpfe praktisch allein durch seine Willenskraft zu entscheiden. Kämpft Ichigo, ist er immer entschlossen zu gewinnen, und laut Orihime gewinnt Ichigo auch immer, wenn er jemandem verspricht zu gewinnen, da er sich so auch in gewisser Art und Weise selbst ein Versprechen gibt. Gefühle wie Angst oder Furcht lassen ihn widerum schwächer werden, wodurch er meistens auch besiegt wird oder in Bedrängnis gerät. "Sein" Hollow-Ichigo nutzt meistens solche Situationen aus, um langsam Ichigos Körper in Besitz zu nehmen. *'Gigantische spirituelle Fähigkeiten:' Ichigo ist im Besitz eines unvorstellbarem Reiatsus. Dieses ist so groß, dass sein Körper als Gefäß dafür nicht ausreicht. Daher wird es ständig nach außen hin versprüht so dass man ihn leicht finden kann, was es ihm unmöglich macht, sein Reiatsu zu verstecken. Ulquiorra Cifer, der Quattro Espada, sagt bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Ichigo, dass sein Reiatsu an seinem Höchstpunkt sogar Ulquiorras eigenes übersteigt, jedoch gerät es außer Kontrolle, weil Ichigo im Konflikt mit seinem inneren Hollow war. Ichigo hat gelernt, sein Reiatsu zu konzentrieren und verhärten zu lassen und so gegnerische Angriffe abzuschwächen oder gar ganz zu neutralisieren; er beherrscht also eine Technik, die dem Hierro der Arrancar ähnelt. Laut Unohana ist sein Reiatsu größer als das eines Kommandanten(siehe Kapitel 382) Als Grand Fisher Isshin begegnete und erkannte, dass er Ichigos Vater ist, sagte er, dass Ichigo ein Vollblut-Shinigami sei, was seine großen Kräfte erkläre. Obwohl seine Mutter kein Shinigami war, denn Grand Fisher sagte, sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, somit sind er und seine Schwestern zumindest halb Shinigami und halb Mensch. Da Isshin nach seiner Kleidung und seinen Aussagen zu urteilen auch noch ein Kommandant war, liegt viel von Ichigos großer Stärke wohl in seinem Blut. *'Hollowfikation:' Wenn Ichigo seine Hollowmaske aufsetzt, bekommt er nochmal einen immensen Kraftschub, sowohl in Geschwindigkeit als auch Kraft. Das liegt daran, dass er nun dazu fähig ist, wie ein Hollow die spirituelle Energie aus seiner Umwelt zu verwenden. Also verwendet er nun parallel zu seiner eigenen, ohnehin schon großen spirituellen Energie, die der Welt um ihn herum. Es ist sogar möglich, dass er die Energie verwendet, die er aufgrund der begrenzten Kapazität seines Körpers abgibt. Dies ist jedoch nicht bestätigt.thumb|200px|Ichigos Hollowmaske in [[Kapitel 344]]Es ist außerdem zu beobachten, dass die Anzahl der Streifen auf der Hollowmaske von Ichigo anscheinend parallel zum Kraftanstieg Ichigos zunimmt. Während er bei einem der ersten Male, wo er sie aufsetzte, nur 4 Streifen über der linken Hälfte seines Gesichtes hatte, sind es in Kapitel 344 bereits 10. Vom Träger aus gesehen ist die rechte Hälfte der Maske jedoch noch komplett streifenlos. Es scheint das das wenn die Anzahl der Streifen ansteigt sich ihre Form und dicke verändern. Einerseits impliziert dies die Stärke Ichigos, andererseits aber auch, wie viel er noch zu lernen hat. Es sei hierbei zudem angemerkt, dass, laut den Vizard, Ichigo in seiner kompletten Hollowform fähig gewesen sei, die gesamte Welt zu zerstören. Dabei hatte er damals noch lediglich vier bis fünf Streifen auf der rechten Seite seiner Maske. Die Stärke eines kompletten Hollow-Ichigo mit der höchstmöglichen Anzahl an Streifen auf der Maske ist dieser Logik zufolge unvorstellbar riesig. Nach dem Kampf mit Ulquiorra gelingt es Ichigo eine weitere Form seiner Maske zu bilden, welche nur noch 1 leicht geschwungene Linie von oben nach unten auf jeder Seite aufweist. Mit dieser Maske hat er einen Kampf gegen den Cero Espada Yammy Llargo begonnen. thumb *'Fullbring:'Da Ichigo's Vater vor seiner Geburt von Hollows angegriffen wurden besitzt er auch die Fähigkeit Fullbring zu benutzen (Chapter 433 Seite 11 - 12). Sein Medium dafür ist sein Aushilfsshinigami Abzeichen, da er dies die ganze Zeit bei sich trägt. *Ichigo erreicht im Training immer mehr Kontrolle über sein Fullbring, welches in der noch nicht vollständigen Form die Gestalt seiner thumb|leftleft|thumbShinigami Uniform annimmt. Sein komplettes Fullbring erinnert an eine Mischung aus der Soul Society und eines Hollows. Nachdem er von Rukias Zanpakutou durchstoßen wird, bekommt er seine Shinigamikräfte zurück.thumb Einfühlungsvermögen: 'Ichigo verfügt über ein gutes Einfühlungsvermögen. So ist er in der Lage in einem Kampf mit seinem Gegner, dessen Gefühle einzuschätzen. Dies war ihm unter anderem im Kampf um das Saigo no Getsugatenshou ("finales Getsugatenshou") von Vorteil, da er dadurch begriff, dass er Tensa Zangetsu akzeptieren muss. Genauso weiß er nach einem Kampf nach eigener Aussage immer, was sein Gegner über ihn gedacht hat und gefühlt hat. Hierbei sei die Einzige Ausnahme Gin Ichimaru von dem er gar nichts gefühlt hätte. Trivia Der Name ''Ichigo kann auf viele unterschiedliche Arten gelesen, interpretiert und übersetzt werden. Die erste Kanji-Silbe, 一 (Ichi) kann Eins bedeuten, die zweite Silbe, go, kann, rein von der Aussprache, nicht aber von dem Schriftzeichen her, Fünf bedeuten. So könnte sein Name rein von der Aussprache Eins Fünf lauten. Der gesamte Name könnte auf Japanisch von der Aussprache her auch Erdbeere (engl.: Straw'berry) bedeuten, weswegen er von Mashiro Kuna oft ''Berry-tan (''-tan'' dient in der Animeszene meist eine niedliche Vermenschlichung einer Sache und stammt aus der Verniedlichung ''-chan'') genannt wird. Jedoch wurde Ichigo von seinem Vater Isshin gesagt, dass er den Namen Ichigo erhielt, damit er alles beschützen kann, was er möchte. Dies lässt auf die Namensbedutung Der Beschützer schließen, die auch von den Kanji her passt. Ichigo selbst sagt in Episode 021 zu Jidanbō, dass das Ichi für erster Preis und das go für Schutzengel stehen. *Bisherige Spitznamen sind: Ichi-nii und Onii-chan (seine Schwestern), Ichi-Ichi (Yachiru) Berry-tan (Mashiro), Itsygo (Nel) und König (Hollow-Ichigo). Von Dordonii wird/wurde er außerdem niño genannt und von Aizen "Ryokajunge". *Für seine Persönlichkeit wurde ihm das Lied "News From The Front" von Bad Religion aus dem Album "Stranger Than Fiction" zugeordnet. *In Japan kommen Blutgruppen Bedeutungen über die Persönlichkeit zu. Ichigos Blutgruppe A0 werden die positiven Eigenschaften Aufrichtigkeit, Einfühlsamkeit und Schöpferischkeit sowie die negativen Eigenschaften zu große Ernsthaftigkeit und Anspruch zugeschrieben. *Wie in der ersten Episode des Anime zu sehen ist, besitzt Ichigo eine Gitarre. Im ersten Kapitel des Manga sah man einen Baseballschläger in seinem Zimmer. Von daher ist es möglich, dass sowohl das Baseball- als auch das Gitarre spielen Hobbies von Ichigo sind. *Er lässt sich die Haare meistens von seiner Schwester Yuzu schneiden, da er es hasst, dass die Leute beim Friseur ihn immer auf seine ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe ansprechen. *An seiner Zimmertür hängt ein Schild, welches eine "15" zeigt. Dies scheint eine Anspielung auf seinen Namen zu sein (s.o.). *Sein Vorname wird Ichigo gelesen, mit Betonung auf dem ersten "I". *Er mag eng am Körper anliegende Hosen und Pullover. *Er isst besonders gern Schokolade und Karashi Mentaiko (=scharf schmeckender Rogen vom Alaska-Seelachs) *Zu seinen Lieblingsprominenten zählen Mike Ness und Al Pacino. *Die Persönlichkeit, für die er den meisten Respekt empfindet, ist William Shakespeare. *Bei Ichigos Hollowfizierung im Kampf gegen Ulquiorra Cifer könnte es sich um seine Resurrección handeln. *Ichigo benutzt das Bankai von Kapitel 279 bis Kapitel 423. Dabei ist anzumerken, das er währenddessen auch monatelang im Dangai war und hart gekämpft hatte. *Trotz des Verlustes seiner Shinigami-Kräfte wäre ein treffen mit Shinigami für Ichigo möglich, sofern diese einen Gigai verwenden. *Kein anderer Charakter hat, während der Bleach-Storyline, soviele Kämpfe(Offscreen-Kämpfe zählen nicht) gekämpft wie Ichigo. Mit knapp 60 Gefechten hat er im Schnitt doppelt so oft gekämpft wie die anderen Hauptcharaktere. Navigation Category:Charaktere Category:Shinigami Category:Mensch Category:Vizard Category:Familie Kurosaki Category:Ichigos Kämpfe Category:Ichigos Veränderungen